Plans
by Tadpole24
Summary: She was there. She was there and he wasn't. And she wanted him to be there with her." Based on the spoilers for the final two episodes. Please don't read if you're a good person who still likes a good surprise.


**Hey All**

**So this marks my return to fanfic once again. I've been trolling the site, reading some of the most wonderful stories I have in a long time and it's inspired me. That and the fact that there's some smoking hot spoilers circulating at present. :) **

**Without further ado, I bring you a little peek into my take on "those spoilers"**

**Disclaimer: I have tried many a time to enquire how I could become part owner of Bones....unfortunately, David's security team remember me from the time I tried to sneak into his shower with him....How was I to know it was illegal??**

**Break and enter...pfft.**

**Enjoy.**

..:::..

Plans

..:::..

She was there.

She was there and he wasn't.

And she wanted him to be there with her.

For Temperance Brennan it was never a matter of the aftermath, it was all a matter of making a decision. Once that decision was made it was simply easier to make a plan and go ahead with it. She had definitely made up her mind about this.

And that's how, on a Saturday night, about a month since making her decision, she had found her way across town to Seeley Booth's apartment.

She had thought long and hard on this plan and in the end could only come up with one course of action that would unquestionably work in her favour. It was going to be hard, but Booth had to be brought up to speed.

It was with nervous hands she knocked at his door.

"Bones, hey. Come..."

She bustled past him without greeting. Her usually fast paced many tracked mind was decidedly linear tonight and she could only focus on one thing. Booth watched her hurry into the living room with a distinct curiosity spreading through him, "...on in" he finished, still watching his partner with anticipation.

She had been to his place a lot in the last month or so. She was always at his home anyway, but lately, no time of day or night could surprise him. If Bones wanted to come over, she would come over. At first she had apologised immensely upon every visit, saying she should have called first, seeking forgiveness for knocking on his door so late (or early). After a month though, she just flowed right on in and situated herself on the couch.

The thing about these visits though, was that on each one they had revealed a little piece of themselves to each other. After four years of working together, they had become closest in these last few weeks. Booth found himself staying awake longer at night and waking up earlier in the morning, just burning with hope that Bones would show up on his doorstep. He kept the couch clean and tidy and cleaned the house regularly. He didn't know why, as he'd always had Bones over with his house in various states of disarray. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

With his partner getting comfortable on his couch he was excruciatingly interested in what was on her mind tonight. He sauntered over and situated himself on the two seater right next to her, waiting patiently for her to start. She always breached the silence.

Her head was turned down towards her hands which were bundled in her lap. She was twisting one of the chunky rings on her middle finger; Booth recognised that she was nervous.

Tonight was different.

She always came in there with confidence and exuberance; today she looked fragile and unsure.

"Everything okay?" He wasn't one for sitting in silence when there were things to be said.

Bones looked up at him, her eyes intense blue; if nothing else, she was determined about something.

"Yeah. Just wondering how I should say this"

Booth obviously couldn't help with this situation as he had no idea what she was going to say. He expected this was a ploy to get him to quiet down for a moment while she thought whatever it was she was thinking, through.

"You could just try saying it?" he offered lightly, not sure how she would take his advice.

She shrugged, sighed and as though she had nothing else to lose, spoke.

"Booth, I want to have a baby."

Of all the words that could have been spoken from her lips, those were not the ones he was expecting, "Oh, wow Bones, that's..."

She held up her hand indicating she wasn't finished.

_What else can she add to that?_

"I want you to be the father."

_Holy. Mother. Of. Jesus._

"What?"

"I want you to be the father of my baby, Booth," she watched as his eyes bulged out of his head, her plan was working so far, she just had to stick it through, "Is there something wrong with that?"

He was stuttering, trying to answer her before she dropped another bombshell on him, "I-I...Bones, just...wow...that's....just give me a moment. Please. I need to think about this."

She knew it was going to shock her partner; she was counting on his behaviour so that she could keep slipping pieces of information at him until she got her desired effect, "What is there to think about Booth? You just ejaculate into a cup at a clinic and absent we go."

"It's away we go Bones," the shell shocked F.B.I agent muttered distractedly, obviously still trying to piece together the puzzle that was his partner, "And there's so much to think about. Have you even considered the outcomes? Have you really thought this all through? And me? Why me?"

She knew she wasn't the greatest actress in the world, but she put on her best annoyed face and folded her arms; Sweets had taught her that folded arms tend to make the person look withdrawn and as though they are on the defence, "Booth, of course I've thought everything through. Just because it only takes me seconds to your long hours doesn't mean I haven't done the same amount of thinking." Booth looked taken aback, the folded arms were working, "And I picked you because you have a very well formed structure, symmetrical features, defined muscle tone; you also have a very nice nature and you know how to be diplomatic under many circumstances." She paused for a moment to allow Booth's ego to grow, letting her statements take full effect, then, "With your features and personality and my brains, this child would be quite close to perfect."

Booth had crossed his arms now, and Bones hoped that her plan was still moving in the right direction.

Then with a loud sigh, Booth spoke again, "Bones, as much as I am honoured that you would ask me this, I have to decline."

On the inside she was rejoicing; the outside told a different story however, she was only completed stage one of her plan, "Booth! You have to do it. I don't want anybody else to father my baby; it's taken me such a long time to get to the point where I even want a child, why do you want to take away from me the chance to do this right?"

That almost set off the reaction, she could feel the tension gathering, "God Bones, have you even thought about anyone else in this situation?"

"Of course! Booth, you wouldn't have to pay a thing." Closer and closer

"I can't believe you! You think I'm just talking about the money? I don't know if you realise this, but there's a certain emotional connection when a baby's involved. I wouldn't be able to just...impregnate...you and walk away"

He said the word with such disdain. Brennan was positively gleeful on the inside, this was going to take half the time she'd anticipated.

"You would get to see your child, Booth; I just don't want you to feel like you have to pay anything."

Booth just shook his head, he was almost disgusted, "I couldn't do it Bones. I just couldn't. Even the bit with the cup freaks me out."

One more push, "They give you stimulation. Video's, photo's, erotic sounds, whatever works for you"

"Bones!" he was on his feet in an instant, he slammed his arms down either side of her head on the lounge, "I can't do it. I won't do it."

She challenged him with her eyes; she had him right where she'd wanted him from the start. Moving forward a bit, leaving only inches between them, Brennan asked, "Why?"

Her very smell was intoxicating him and he only barely registered the question asked of him.

"I gave my reasons already."

She moved closer still; she could feel her control slipping now and hoped he came to the conclusion she'd wanted him to come to since a month ago soon, "Did you, now?"

Booth ran the conversation through his head, his thoughts swirling as he began to lean unconsciously towards the cause of all the distress in his brain at present. "Because I don't think a child for me at the moment is a great idea, I'm still getting used to taking care of Parker."

"Booth, how many times do I have to say, you won't have to have anything to do with this child, I have always been independent, what's so different about this?"

"Bones," he said, mimicking her tone of voice, "How many times will I have to say there's always going to be a connection between me and this child, regardless of what you want."

He was dancing around the issue, she had to get meaner, "Booth, why do you have to complicate it? I'm just asking you to donate sperm, I'll go in there the next day and flick through the book and low and behold, there you'll be. It's no strings attached. You don't even know if I'd have picked you."

That should do it.

Booth was suddenly on the seat next to her again, "Bones, there will _always _be strings attached. I know you'll pick me, I'll know that I have another child and I'll know that once again I've screwed up the relationship with the mother."

So close now, she could taste it.

"Relationship?"

He sighed, she'd caught him. "Bones, you have to know you mean more to me than any other partner I've ever had. Personal or professional."

"I do know that."

"And you have to know the pain it would cause me to father a child, your child, and not be a part of their lives."

She nodded, she knew.

"Then why on Earth are you pushing this?"

She remembered somewhere in the far reaches of her mind Angela telling her that a simple touch could convey so much meaning. With that in mind she gently leaned in to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "The same reason you're refusing it."

He gasped at her touch and found himself wanting more. "Bones..." it was a mere whisper on a breath and she wondered if she could draw the conclusions she wanted so desperately from it.

"Booth, I have a confession."

He opened his eyes.

"But first you have to tell me the exact reason you won't donate for me." She knew this would do it, this would get her the words she wanted to hear; this would get her her whole reason for coming here tonight. She said the words close to his lips, knowing her teasing breath would be enough for him to open up.

"I can't do it because when we have children, Temperance, those children are going to come from a _loving_ mother and father having _made love_ nine months prior to their birth." He watched her, cautious of what his words would do to her. Little did he know he'd just given his partner exactly what she wanted. His heart pounded in his chest, feeling her every breath pass by his lips, he could taste her so close and prayed in that moment that he hadn't scared her away. "What's your confession?"

She smiled, her plan had worked, "I came here tonight with one objective in mind." Her lips grazed his as she spoke, she was fully aware of the effect she was having on her partner, "I wanted to get you to where I am."

He kissed her once, barely a peck, "Where you are?" he whispered breathlessly.

"I believe I am in love with you."

Booth ignored the sensations he was feeling and took a moment to stop and look deep into the scientist's eyes. He saw absolute adoration there and smiled, kissing her again, "So you don't want a child?"

Brennan smiled, this was the ace she held up her sleeve, so to speak, "All in good time Agent Booth, all in good time."

His sudden movements had shocked her all night and when he stood and swept her into his arms it was no different. Moving down the hallway, she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him with more force than either had dared so far that night, she enjoyed the fact that he stumbled a little, the effect she had over him was instantaneous.

He was still embraced in their passion as he kicked open his bedroom door and lay her on the bed, he broke away for just a moment though and said with conviction, "I love you too."

They would work out all the complications in the morning; tonight they just knew that bliss would engage them. Together.

Brennan smiled as Booth kissed, hugged and held her into oblivion.

_Mission accomplished._

..:::..

**So there it is....**

**I hope you've enjoyed, let me know. :) Sorry for the lack of smut, I'm gonna be honest, I'm just no good at writing it. Hehe**

**Love to all**

**xx**


End file.
